Stone Grip
by Blue Autumn Sky
Summary: Just a Oneshot snippet. While Eliza is on the Avalon World Tour, the trio cares for her cat, Cagney. But what will they do with Cagney while they sleep during the day? Better than it sounds


Author's Notes: This was just a short snippet that came to my head while playing with my friend's cat. It's my first Gargoyles fic, so be nice and give me suggestions for improving my story. I don't care how minor they are. Anyway, this story takes place during the Avalon world tour, on the first day Broadway brought Eliza's cat, Cagney, to the clocktower. At least I think it was Broadway, whatever, let me know if I'm wrong.

* * *

In the clocktower, Hudson sat on his favorite comfy chair, watching the TV, as always. But this time something was different. Instead of sitting there relaxed, like usual, his teeth were gritted and he kept on squirming around every five minutes. Whatever was bothering the older gargoyle, it seemed there was no relief for him; at least until he heard the familar sound of wings gliding. Relieved already, Hudson sat up from his chair, holding something. He trotted out to find Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn just landing.  
  
" Here " Hudson held out a squirming and hissing Cagney to the trio, " This acursed cat 'll give me no end o' grief "  
  
Lexington, grinning at the sight of Hudson struggling with a cat, quickly pulled Cagney from his grasp on Hudson. Once in Lex's arms, the young cat immediatly stopped hissing and purred.  
  
" Aww " Broadway cooed, " How cute. He likes you "  
  
Hudson grumbled something under his breath very un-hudson like, but didn't say anything out loud. When Broadway came to the clocktower with Eliza's cat, he had said nothing against letting the trio care for her cat while she was away, wherever she was. But, as Hudson found out, taking care of Cagney was going to be harder than they expected. While the boys were out on patrol, he had been left in charge of caring for the wildcat, not the funniest thing he had ever done.  
  
" Come on lads " Hudson said, " 'Tis almost sunrise "  
  
" Oh no " Lexington gasped, " What are we going to do with Cagney? We can't watch her while in stone? "  
  
" I never thought about that " Brooklyn mused.  
  
The three spent the next few seconds trying to come up with an idea on what to do about Cagney. It would have gone longer, but then Hudson saw the false dawn come up, and quickly herded the boys to their posts. The four jumped up to their posts, and took a quick pose. It was not too soon, for they then instantly turned to stone. 

Later

Matt Bluestone walked up the stairs into the clocktower. It was around 4 pm, nowhere near the time his shift would start, but he had heard that Broadway had picked up Cagney and brought him to the clocktower. Since the gargyoles had turned to stone long ago, he figured the cat would probably be hungry by now. He patted the can shaped lump in his pocket, and grinned despite himself. Never in his life did he think he'd be thinking those thoughts so casually.  
  
He made his way to the outside of the clocktower, just to check up on the gargoyles. There they were, all lined up like normal. Matt, convinced that all was normal, went back inside without a second glance. He had to find Cagney and feed him.  
  
45 minutes later, Matt still had failed in finding Elisa's cat. There were a lot of places for a hungry cat to hide, but he must have checked them all at least twice. Feeling frustated, Matt decided to head back outside for a break, just to get some fresh air. He walked out through the door in the clock, and to the edge of the railing. He leaned against the railing between Lexington and Broadway. He slowly closed his eyes, and felt the wind blowing on his face.  
  
Suddenly Matt heard a soft, pitiful meow. He opened his eyes and looked ahead, expectign to see Cagney there. There was no sign of the cat. He shrugged it off, figuring he had just heard the wind. But then there came a much louder meow. This time Matt sat up, he had definitly heard that. He turned to his left, where he heard the noise come from. The sight he was greeted with made him grin wildly.  
  
There was the statue of Lexington, with his stone arms wrapped around a very tired, pitiful looking Cagney. The cat meowed at the joy of seeing that someone, _anyone_, was there to help him. Matt grinned again and crawled over to the poor cat. He tried to pull Cagney out, but Lex's grip on the cat was like, well, solid stone. His attempts to free the cat only resulted in hurting Cagney, and for this he was promptly scratched. Sighing Matt pulled the tuna can from his pocket, and a boy scout style can opener. Cagney was overjoyous to hear the familar sound of a can opener. Matt quickly held the now open tuna can in front of Cagney, who eagerly started licking at the bowl. While the cat was occupied with food, Matt took some of the grease out of the can, and yubbed it along Cagney's sides and then made another tug at the cat. Cagney was still stuck, but the grease had helped make Lex's stone grip slippery, therefore Matt could now pull the cat out, but it would take a lot of back breaking tugs, not to mention scratches on his arm.  
  
He sighed, " Only in Manhatten " And began tugging again.


End file.
